pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zomplant Jelo/Archive 2
Waht What kind of warning? Just look at the page source [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']] Message:Pacquiao won!! The best boxer ever! 06:09, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Template Look at the template I made its called HAI. I think we should use this to those new members here in this Wiki Light-years You do know that it isn't time, but distance. And it's spelled light-year. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' Testing This is Zomplant Jelo. I just made this user because I'm testing something. Username: UnknownUser123 Password: 12345 Why? Why did you delete the Category Defensive Plants? It's correctly spelled unlike Category:Defensive Plant. Also, Category:Lobbed-Shot Plants should be called Lobbed-shot Plants. Well, it can't be changed now, since Categories can't be renamed. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 08:42, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hao to do it How to do the one you did on UnknownUser123? [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']] Message:Pacquiao won!! The best boxer ever! 10:23, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Items You created the Category:items? Plant lover 05:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I won't delete it i just want to ask.Plant lover 05:24, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I won't delete it i just want to ask.Plant lover 05:24, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I won't delete it i just want to ask.Plant lover 05:24, May 12, 2011 (UTC) sorry for the 3 message.Plant lover 05:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Why Do you categorize Achievement to Achievement?Plant lover 05:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Items & Achievements track I disabled them since the didn't have good names and there are too little (or none at all) artcles for them. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' Konnichiwa Ah.. We also live in South East Asia, but we are in different nationality... Haha.... 10 years?? Leotard pantsu So, recently I got the "Untitled Badge". What are you gonna call it? (It's for Achievements, btw) --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 09:27, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:TY Your welcom :D ;) --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 13:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) and I'll delete them cause they don't work for articles with space (unless you use underscore). OR Use Pvzwiki2 like this: ( ) ( ) What do you decide? --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 09:06, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Well, articles with space work on Pvzwiki2 (explained in the example above) 09:17, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I need your answer today or tomorrow. 09:43, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Badges http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact But post this in the news (the Main Page where everyone can see) so no one would get surprised. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 06:17, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Complipedia Yeah I've seen that in Community Central too --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 06:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Someone being rude to you. Did you think that Ferb123 has being rude to you all the time? ( I didn't know why you didn't Block him) He even didn't ask permission for adding someone(I mean you) plant to his own created area. Cofee BAM!- Power of the Plants 09:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) mmmm... your going to reply or not? If yesreply as fast as possible. Cofee BAM!- Power of the Plants 09:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) So Is my pun lame or win for Bahrain? [[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' RE: Catagories I thought I should because it had links to Plants, Zombies & Minigames pages. Joshandpingu 09:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ZOmbot 2.0 Biospark22 stole my Idea!!! He stole it from my blog! Block hiM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Talk page I also want the Green Box like Joshandpingu's. [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']]I Love Wiki 09:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Achievement Image Hi Jelo! I can't think of an idea of an image for the achievement Tuff-shrooms. Can you send me an idea? Also, I do not know how to insert a template image. Can you please teach me how? I know it is time-comsuming but I really do not know how. Thanks. Kirbypeashooter 17:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Kirbypeashooter Report ! A few weeks ago ,in a Morning, I saw Carzmoviefan make a page called Pokemon VS Zombies. You know, that page aren't related to this wiki ,so I blocked him and delete them. You can look it here. Cofee BAM!-Power of the plants 02:59, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Can I make some? I'll choose articles with good quality and feature them on teh main page. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'R'G']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 07:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) How ? How do I open the Torrent File? What app Should I use? Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 10:08, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Stuff I'm making a parody of "12 Days of Christmas" which displays the stuff given by the zombie Like this: On the first Day level the zombies gave to me, a sunflower seed packet On the second second day level the zombies gave to me, 2 cherry bombs and a sunflower seed packet. blah blah On the first night level... blahblah... I think it's a bit lame. Do you? --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 12:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :50 Levels of Plants vs. Zombies. And Dolphin Riding Pole Vaulting Zombie and Building Zombie need pictures. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 12:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol, you can stick a Pole Vaulting Zombie to a Dolphin for DRPVZ. 12:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :::As well as Nerd Zombie, Hexadecimal Plant, and Time Bomb (don't rush, you can do it if you have time, I'm not forcing you. DO IT NOW! loljk) --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 03:19, May 23, 2011 (UTC) my bad sorry about that i did not know about the multi-shooter Pandaboy2 14:51, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Help Me! I need help to make a almanac for a plant i made (almanac as in like i would say sunflower has its own almanac page) Pandaboy2 17:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Herp Derp Yeah. -[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] :Can't add you (as in "cannot", not "may not") ::Well, you can add me. ::: HELLOOO? ::::So, are you adding me or not? Please 3o: add mee! --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 11:33, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hurr Durr --~`~` FB Oh, from June 7 until March something (school Ateneo), I'll only log in from 5:00, but during weekends, 11:00-17:00 --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 07:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :Neither can I. Maybe you need to change your privacy settings? Here! Click here! Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 10:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Help pandaboy2! How do i change the look of my signature. Like my current signature is Pandaboy2 01:31, May 25, 2011 (UTC) so how do i change it? From "Pandaboy2 01:31, May 25, 2011 (UTC)" Deletion Shall I delete this? GatlingPeaz 02:22, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Cheated! I heard you cheat while playing PVZ. What device did you use? I use : *Cheat Engine Version 5.6 *PvZ Trainer contains Infinite plant health cheat,no recharge cheat. *Zen Garden Editor. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 03:34, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Thy talk page You might want to archive it, since it's already long (Click Add a Page and cut all of the contents of the page, name the new page User talk:Zomplant Jelo/Archive 1) ----[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 04:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cheat enngine V6 I know how to use cheat engine. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 08:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) A question I'm sorry for a stupid question, but since I am new for wikia, I have to ask this: how to make the box presenting information of zombies, plants,mini games, etc? Thank you for answering my stupid question.--Hypno Boy 13:11, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Copyright Question... Hello, Can you please tell me how I'm supposed to know if a picture of a plant or zombie on this wiki is copyrighted or not? Thank you, Strawscarecrow 16:50, May 26, 2011 (UTC)L. White Apple Tree How did you make the leaves? I mean it really looks like Rich Werner's creation! [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'''Gapi ta Terd]] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']]I Love Wiki 04:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Ice-wood and Frostwood This site think is copying our idea of our Frostwood. Just saying. Should we inform them we already have the idea? [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']]I Love Wiki 04:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :And it could be possible that they stole our idea because Drilly Drilly is in this wiki. :[[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']]I Love Wiki 05:35, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::lol, I don't care. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'R'G''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 06:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Conveyor-Belt Needed Hey ZJ i've been planning on adding a photo for the Screen Shots Of PVZCC but i can't make a conveyor-belt and when i saw "Snowball Fight" i knew you could make one. (i would like it if like you did what you did with seed packets made a page with a conveyor-belt for us to use when we make photos) PBoy2 (lets have a chat) 15:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Block? Should I block him for spamming for achievements? I mean he added Attacking plants to Weed Zombie, Toxic Garlic, Justice-pult, and Blue Guard Captain. (I removed all Attacking Plants category in all of that.He even added Tank Zombie in Lobbed-Shot Zombies. Is that right? [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'''Gapi ta Terd]] [[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']]I Love Wiki 03:46, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Sister Wikiee Can you be sizteh wikee wif http://pvzfs.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page? I am da makehr of it Thenk y0u! RickRollD 06:59, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Rawr Next time, don't make "the guessing link game". It's pretty easy, and you can see the linked site at the bottom. And an arrow is an external link, making it easier to guess. GUESS WHERE THE LINK TO KILLERJO.NET IS!!! Not me! not me either! --[[User:Randomguy3000|'R'G''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000]] 09:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) So yah Dynamite is usually made out of peanut shells and other non-metals. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000''']] 04:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC)